


Menage A Trois (Dean Ambrose/OC/Seth Rollins)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, this was the first ever WWE smut I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Another transfer! Literally the first ever oneshot of WWE I wrote. Smut, of course.





	Menage A Trois (Dean Ambrose/OC/Seth Rollins)

I ran my finger up and down his taunt stomach as we watched the movie. Sadly, I was too deep in my thoughts to watch the movie, even though I really loved this one. It was the 7th SAW movie and it was my favorite series ever, besides NOES of course, but I had too many thoughts. Suddenly Jon let out a sigh and I looked up as he paused the movie.

“What’s wrong Cass?” he asked.

With a confused pout, I tilted my head and asked, “What?”

“You’re not watching the movie,” he said, “What’s on your mind?”

It’s now or never I guess. With a sigh I sat up and stared at my hands, biting my lip.

“I know you used to be pretty wild with women back in the day, and I just wondered, do you still have those urges?” I asked softly.

“What? Where is this coming from?” he asked, looking confused, “I haven’t gone after anyone since we called us official.”

I shook my head quickly and waved him off. I knew he wasn’t that stupid.

“I know that Jon, I meant, do you want to?” I asked.

“Babe, you provide me all the excitement I can handle, with your little kinks and-”

With a blush I shushed him and chuckled.

“Just answer, yes or no. If I gave you the okay, would you sleep with someone else?” I said, finally looking up into his eyes.

His bright blue orbs looked nervous and confused.

“Is this a trap?” he finally asked.

“Oh my god Jon, I’m not going to be pissed, I just wanna know!” I snapped.

Getting irritated with his evading, I rose, just to be captured and yanked back into his lap. His arms held me tight as I struggled and I groaned, knowing I had no chance against his strength. While I was no push over at 160 and being able to lift 140, he was ten times stronger than me. My annoyed sigh got cut off as he breathed against my neck.

“I can’t say I’d jump at it right away, unless there was a reason you wanted me to,” he said finally, “So tell me why you asked.”

“Who would it be? And no, I’m not going to be upset okay? I’m honestly curious.”

He groaned and sat back, apparently thinking through his choices.

“If I had a pick of anyone, and you had no issue, probably Renee or Saraya,” he finally said.

My lips quirked up and I spun around, grinning at him.

“Saraya huh? I never knew you liked the punk type? Good choice though!” I said proudly.

He chuckled but said, “Now that I’ve told you mine, tell me yours.”

That made me wince. He didn’t want to know that. I told him so.

“Yes I do, it can’t be that bad, unless you want to bed Paul Heyman or something,” he said with a snort.

My giggles were so strong at that thought I fell back while I said, “Well, he talks a lot, his mouth has to be pretty talented to do that.”

“Oh good lord,” he moaned in disgust, rubbing his face.

I peeked at him over my knees then fell back and stared at the ceiling.

“No judgments?” I whispered.

“None,” he replied softly.

Running my hand through my auburn locks, I forced up the courage to tell him.

“Colby or Joe, but Joe is married, so Colby,” I said quietly.

There was a silence and I cursed as I sat up.

“I’m sorry! I never shou-”

“Really? Colby? Out of the whole locker room? Colby?” he asked with a surprised look.

I shrugged and looked away as I mumbled, “I had a huge crush on him before I got to know you, but he was with Leighla. Then I met you and you kinda stole my heart, but he is still really hot and very sweet.”

He smirked and I raised an eyebrow in question but he said nothing, shaking his head.

“Nothing, you’re just adorable.”

I pouted as he pulled me up and kissed me softly.

“I don’t think I can focus on a movie any more, why don’t you go take a shower or something and I’ll order dinner, okay?” he offered.

Giving him a quick peck, I thanked him and took off for the bathroom. I opened my bath bag and found my bath salts and face cream. After adding the stress reliving salts and filling the tub, I crawled in and put on the face cream mask. It was so soothing and I had to remember to thank Jon for suggesting it. I rarely got the chance to take a good long soak due to traveling constantly. Hearing a knock, I sat up until I heard Jon yell something about food being quick.

“Ten more minutes,” I told myself.

I took the time to wash my hair, face, and shave. When I got out I made sure to dry my hair with a towel but leave it damp enough to wave when I scrunched it. Applying my mint scented lotion to top off the tea tree and mint smell all over my body, I took one last look. I wanted to really thank him properly, and to do so, I wanted to look good. Jon had told me he loved when I looked all natural and freshly clean. Something about natural beauty and make up hiding it. With a grin, I opened the door. To my surprise I was greeted by darkness. I tightened my robe and frowned.

“Jon?” I asked timidly, “Hun, you know I am afraid of the dark.”

“I know baby, just come to the bed okay?” I heard.

I gave a nervous laugh but said, “Um, okay?”

“Shut off the bathroom light, the night light should be enough to get to the bed,” he ordered.

“What’s going on?”

“I have a surprise, I want to do something new. You trust me right?”

I flipped off the light and said, “With my life love.”

It was like he said. The night light was dim enough to see nothing except the floor and the way to the bed. As I went closer, I was grabbed. A small squeal escaped me but he shushed me. A cloth went around my eyes and he kissed my neck as he tied it.

“Just trust me,” he whispered.

I nodded and let him lead me to the bed. Gently, he helped me down onto the bed on hands and knees. His hands slid up over my bottom and under my belly, untying the robe and pulling it back.

“Won’t be needing this,” he huffed as I heard it hit the floor loudly.

I had to giggle slightly.

“Shut up Cassie,” he sighed.

A smack landed on my left butt cheek and I was silenced. Gasping as he smacked the other side, I had to wiggle my hips. He really knew how to push my buttons; he knew I loved the rough treatment. He stopped after four more well-placed smacks.

“Let’s make that feel better,” he murmured sliding back.

Expecting him to rub my bottom or wetness, I yelped in surprise as lips kissed my right then left cheek. The most surprising sensation was the facial hair. He pulled back quickly.

“Jon?” I asked in worry.

The bed dipped in front of me and I was kissed hard. It was Jon, I could tell by his aggressive kiss and mint and cigarette taste.

“What babe?” he asked cockily.

“I- I- Never mind, it was stupid,” I muttered.

“No babe, tell me,” he pushed.

“It felt-”

“Different?”

I let out a scream of fear and jumped up against Jon, ripping my blindfold off. It was still dark but I saw the other shadow of Colby in the dark, shaking as he laughed.

“Jesus Cassie,” Jon howled with laughter.

That ticked me off and I shoved off of him.

“You think it’s fucking funny to scare me? To make fun of me? I tell you something that terrified the shit out of me for days, wondering if you’d be pissed, and you-”

I was yanked into a kiss, but it was by Colby. Shocked I could only sit there until he bit on my lip as he pulled back.

“Calm down Cass,” he whispered, brushing his lips against mine softly.

Swallowing thickly I nodded and could feel him smile against my lips.

“That a girl,” he murmured before pulling me into another mind numbing kiss.

I couldn’t help but run my hands up his arms and into his hair, tugging him closer. A whimpering moan left my lips as he shoved his tongue into my mouth. My god he was amazing. His mouth dominated mine, but in a gentle way, as if persuading me to enjoy it. Hands ran down my back and I jumped slightly until Jon bit my neck hard.

“Oh shit!” I moaned, yanking my mouth from Colby’s to speak.

Jon’s hands palmed my ass and he growled against my lips as I arched into his touch.

“You make beautiful sounds Cassie, I love it,” Colby muttered before he kissed me again.

Feeling adventurous, I pressed one hand to his neck and slid it slowly down to his chest, enjoying the fact there was no shirt in the way. He groaned and copied my motions, except much faster. His hand quickly found my breast and he cupped it with a moan. I broke to pull in a sharp breath.

“Spread your legs,” Jon ordered.

Without hesitation, I parted my legs. His hand wasted no time finding my entrance.

“So fucking wet, god I love it. You really are my little whore aren’t you Cass? You like having me and Colby touch you?”

Suddenly I was too embarrassed to reply and Colby let out a sharp laugh.

“Answer him Cassie,” he taunted.

His finger and thumb pinched my nipple harshly and I yelped.

“Oh yes!” I moaned.

“You want me to fuck you Cass? Here?”

Colby’s fingers joined Jon’s and my body was filled to the brim with their four fingers, moving in different motions and speeds. It was too much and I crumpled against Colby, a writhing mass of moans and whimpers.

“Oh- Fuck! Ah! My fucking god!”

“Such a bad mouth. We should put that to good use Jon,” Colby suggested slyly.

“Be my guest Colby, you’ll love it.”

I could hear the pride and laughter in Jon’s voice as Colby pulled back. Jon shoved me onto my hands and knees again and I caught myself just in time before I went face first into the blanket.

“Don’t worry about gagging her, she can take a lot,” Jon added as Colby cupped my face.

I heard Colby chuckle, which made me blush, but hearing fabric hit the ground made my body thrum with excitement. This was really happening; I was getting Colby and Jon! Who would have thought he could share?

“Open up Cass,” Colby murmured.

Quickly I complied and lifted off one hand, finding his cock in the dark. When I felt his flesh, he gasped softly because I immediately tugged him between my lips.

“Oh, eager much?”

“Apparently she’s wanted your cock since you were with that bitch,” Jon said, “So you both better enjoy this.”

I smiled as well as I could with a big dick in my mouth and Colby laughed gently as he cupped the back of my head.

“I thoroughly intend to enjoy every piece of this sexy woman,” Colby nearly moaned, “Got that Cassie?”

I nodded emphatically but was interrupted with a moan as fingers ran down my crack to my dripping entrance. Colby shuddered as I moaned again. Jon wasted no time finding my sweet spot as he thrust his fingers in and out.

“Hold on,” Colby said.

Jon stilled his fingers and subsequently pulled them out, making me groan. Colby shifted on the bed, pulling out of my mouth, and I winced as the bedside lamp flicked to life.

“If we’re doing this, I wanna see the beautiful face sucking my cock,” Colby said with a smirk.

Turning bright red, I said nothing but grabbed his hips and pulled him closer again. My lips and tongue worked quickly on his swollen member and by god it was delicious! He was smirking as he helped me onto my knees and slammed his mouth into mine. Deciding to let all my inhibitions go, I tangled my hand into his hair and pulled him closer, pressing our bodies together. God he felt amazing. Like Jon he was toned and firm, but his hands were gentle as they slid down my back and cupped my ass, grinding my hips into his so I could feel his impressive erection against my belly. Jon kissed up my back and to my ear.

“Now would be the perfect time to try that DP fantasy you have,” he rasped softly.

I had to pull back from Colby as I gasped and coughed in surprise.

“W-What? Really?” I whispered as I gave him an incredulous look.

“Well, yeah, unless you don’t want to,” he said, smirking.

He knew full well that was one of my hotter and more thought about fantasies.

“So?” Colby asked, raising an eyebrow.

I floundered mentally but finally nodded, silent. How was one supposed to react to this? I had the love of my life offering to fulfill one of my most sought after fantasies with his best friend, whom I used to madly lust after, and they were both cool with it.

“Y-Yeah, okay,” I whispered.

“I want her first though,” Colby said suddenly.

He flipped onto his back on the bed and patted his thighs.

“Come here beautiful,” he said softly.

I gave Jon a look and he nodded, smirking. Taking Colby’s hand, I climbed over him and he pulled me down just enough to nestle his cock between my wet lips. A gasp escaped as he moved his hips, rubbing the head of his dick over my clit.

“Shit,” he murmured, pulling me into a hot kiss.

Impatiently I lifted my hips and wiggled so his head was pushing gently into my hole. He growled and grabbed my hips, stilling my movements.

“Fuck Cass, you want me that bad?” he panted.

I smirked and used one of Jon’s moves, licking Colby’s cheek, although admittedly I left a much smaller wet mark.

“You have no idea,” I whispered, “Please Colby.”

Putting on a pout, I struggled in his grip until he relented with a moan and slid deep inside.

“AH! God damn!” I whimpered.

I had to stop because the feeling was all too much. So long I had wanted this man to fuck me and I was finally getting it, and it felt better than I imagined. Jon’s cock was perfect length but oh so thick, where as Colby’s was just a little thinner, but still huge, and longer. After getting my fill mentally, I felt the need to get my fill physically. With a whimper I rocked my hips, groaning as his cock rubbed my sweet spot.

“Fuck Cassie baby, you’re so tight,” he panted.

His fingers dug into my hips as he pushed me up and led me into a sweet, bliss inducing pace. Resting my palm on his chest to balance myself I climbed onto my feet, grinning at the smoldering look he gave me. Suddenly arms came around my torso and Jon grabbed my breasts hard, pinching my nipples between his knuckles.

“You’re giving such a good show babe,” he whispered, ghosting his lips over my ear, “I’m just aching to be in your pussy.”

I could only shudder as he bit my neck and added, “Ride him baby, show him what a great pussy you have.”

Eyes closed tight in focus to battle off all the sensations I was feeling, I started with slow motions. Colby groaned softly and directed my hips until he was striking my sweet spot with every thrust. It wasn’t long until I was panting and moaning, my nails digging into Colby’s chest and Jon’s arm.

“Oh- Oh my god yes. I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum Colby. Fuck! Don’t stop baby,” I begged as he led my hips.

Suddenly he did just that but then started thrusting up into me as he and Jon held me in place. My moans became wild and I was unable to control the babbles of curses and his name from my mouth.

“That’s it baby, I can feel you so close. Damn you’re so fucking tight. Cum on my dick Cass, scream my name,” Colby growled.

“Cum for him,” Jon ordered, sinking his teeth into my neck.

“Oh fuuucccck!”

My world shattered and I clung to both men as Colby fucked me senseless.

“God damn Cassie!” Colby moaned.

I pushed Jon’s arms off me and leaned over Colby, who welcomed my kisses hungrily.

“Now,” Colby bit out over my shoulder as I buried my face in his neck.

Out of nowhere, Jon’s cock slid down my crack and slightly into the small space of my entrance.

“Calm baby, it’s gonna hurt a bit,” Jon said soothingly as he rubbed my back.

Figuring it was similar to anything anal I relaxed my body and reveled in the feel of Colby biting and licking my neck.

“So fucking long I’ve wanted to hear you moan my name Cass,” Colby whispered, “You’re better than I imagined.”

Through his distractions, I could feel Jon inching in, and it was tight! Apparently he was feeling it too because his fingers were probably bruising my thighs. Finally he shoved in and all three of us moaned. My nails dug into Colby’s shoulders and I bit his shoulder to keep from screaming. I felt so, so full, and yet it was so fucking amazing.

“Holy fucking shit Cassie!” Jon barked, his body tense behind me.

Colby finally lifted me slightly and I placed my hands by his head, balancing myself as he pulled me into a deep kiss and thrust his hips. It was an instant orgasm, making me writhe and scream into his mouth. His moans mixed with mine as both him and Jon began moving. Torrential down pours of pleasure burst through my body and I couldn’t help but rock to their tempo.

“Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. Oh- Fuck me Jon, Colby!”

Jon’s tongue traced my spine to my neck as he panted heavily and Colby bit under my ear.

“Fuck! Almost there Cass. Where do you want-”

“In me, please!” I nearly sobbed, “Both of you!”

“That’s right baby, you’re my little- fuck!- cum slut aren’t you Cassie? Aw fuck!”

Jon and Colby’s rhythm was abandoned and it took all of my strength to stay in position, wanting nothing more than to collapse and bawl from pleasure. Never had anything felt so all encompassing; It was like I was in an eternal heaven where every move brought about another climax. Jon growled and suddenly clutched my throat, pulling me up. The position change had me bucking uncontrollably against them.

“Oh my beautiful fucking whore. God I love you!” he snarled.

“Shit! I’m gonna cum Cass! Are you sure?” Colby panted.

I managed to open my eyes and Jon released my throat slightly.

“Yes, fill me up Colb- Ahh!”

Jon smacked my clit hard with his fingers and rubbed harshly as the biggest climax yet washed over me. Jon came with a roar as Colby moaned my name, both men rapidly thrusting until stilling almost instantly. Jon was the first to move, pulling out and falling beside us. I winced at the empty feeling he left as I laid between them, my back as close to Jon as I could get. He slung his arm over me and pressed a kiss to my shoulder as Colby kissed my forehead. When our pants quieted, I opened my eyes and saw Colby smirking.

“How would you say that compared to your fantasies?” Jon rasped softly.

I blushed as I murmured, “Better than I could have ever dreamed.”

“Good,” both sighed.

Colby moved closer and I wrapped one arm and leg over him, keeping him against me.

“Get some sleep Cass,” Colby murmured.

“Good night baby,” Jon said gently.

“Night you guys,” I said with a slightly yawn.

It didn’t take long to fall asleep, and my dreams were full of the acts of the night.


End file.
